


Once again

by theseguysthough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseguysthough/pseuds/theseguysthough





	Once again

Castiel was too late; 

Dean was standing in the middle of an empty field, surrounded by dead (or almost-dead) bodies. Human bodies. The look in his eyes was terrifying, the look of an animal, a predator that just slaughtered countless creatures of his own kind. It looked as if he was hungry to kill even more. Dean’s shirt was dirty, soaked in blood and sweat; it was ripped apart at some places.

He was staring at his arm, to the knife he was holding in his hand. He was holding it tight, as if it was his savior, as if it was the thing that let him breathe. The Mark of Cain was glowing, the veins in his lower arm were highlighted and they were so red it seemed like they could pop any minute. He didn’t see Cas, or he didn’t want to see him. Cas walked up to Dean without hesitation, he wasn’t afraid of him, no matter what his mental state was, no matter how little was left of ‘his’ Dean, it was still Dean.

‘Dean’ he said as he approached him, it was a warning; he let Dean know he was there. Dean didn’t look up; his eyes looked at the bodies on the ground. Cas stepped closer, his heart was pounding in his chest, it wasn’t fear, it was relieve, Dean was okay. He took a deep breath, Dean was okay. Cas entered Dean’s ‘personal space’ (as he liked to call it). He took another breath, ‘Drop the knife Dean, drop it now’ Dean ignored Cas but his arm started shaking, as if he was fighting against the power of the Mark, and the knife, probably both. Cas heard that his breath was uneven, way too fast, he was worried about the man in front of him and he frowned.

‘Dean’ he said again, but now he grabbed Deans lower arm, right where the Mark was. He covered it and held it tight; put his force into it, wanting Dean to feel his hand and nothing else. ‘Dean’ his voice was low and demanding ‘Look me in the eyes, right now’. Dean’s arm had stopped shaking the moment Cas had put his hand on the Mark, his breath hitched and he was pulled away from his trance. He hesitated, than looked up. Cas was close, normally his reaction would be to push him away but he was paralyzed, under the magic of the Knife and the Mark. Cas’ eyes were so blue but they were also angry, mad, frightened, worried filled with emotions and Dean knew Cas was looking in empty green eyes, without any light visible.

‘Cas’ his voice was harsh, his throat hurt, ‘Cas get away from me, I don’t want to hurt you, don’t let me hurt you’ his voice broke and he barely knew what was going on. He didn’t have any control over his body, he tried but he was so tired. ‘Focus on me’ Cas said because he saw Dean drifting away again ‘Focus on my voice, focus on my hand, I am here and I am not going anywhere’. It felt as if Cas’ voice was piercing through the rush he was in, it filled his whole mind, his heart, spread through his body. A teardrop escaped from his right eye ‘I don’t want to hurt you, I hurt everyone I touch’. Cas lowered his voice even more and took one step closer, his nose was now almost touching Deans. ‘Drop the Knife, now’ and he put extra pressure on Dean’s arm. 

Dean looked into those eyes again, those familiar yet extraordinary eyes. ‘We need you’ Cas said and he hesitated a little before he put his right hand on Dean’s left cheek, he paused, ‘I need you’. Dean dropped the Knife right when he heard those words, the power of the Knife disappeared, and a much stronger power was now running through his veins. It was a much older force, one that he should have used long ago. Cas sighed of relieve, and his thumb caressed the stubbles on Dean’s face, rough but beautiful, just like Dean.

‘Cas, I-I don’t know how to stop, I don’t know what to do’ he leaned into the touch, into the welcome pressure on his cheek, it was comforting and warm yet light and bright. ‘Dean’, Cas gazed into Deans eyes, like a mother trying to calm down her child, but different, maybe even stronger than that. ‘We will figure it out, isn’t that what you told Sam? We will figure it out, just like we always do. Hush now Dean, hush, Sam is okay, I am okay, you are okay and we’ll figure it out’. ‘Sammy’s okay?’ ‘Yes, he’s fine, don’t worry, he’s safe. He’s sleeping in the bunker, he was devastated after you disappeared but I managed to calm him down a bit’ another pause ‘Come with me, get some sleep and tomorrow we’ll worry, now’s not the time to worry’. 

Dean stepped closer, his lips just a breath away, eyes closed and goose bumps on his arms, chasing away the power of the Mark. ‘You know Cas’ he was in a wonderful trance, the Mark mixed with love (it was even hard thinking the word), the strongest mixture that had ever existed, ‘I guess you could say you saved me, yet again’. Cas closed his eyes he could taste Dean, even though they weren’t touching just yet. ‘But you know Cas, you keep saving me, the truth is though, you’re not the only one who got lost when you first laid a hand on me in hell’. 

They pushed their foreheads together and Dean brought his arm up, laid it in the back of Cas’ neck, caressing the hair there. Cas breath hitched and he closed his eyes at last, taking everything in. Dean pressed his lips on Cas’, they were warm and soft. They were everything. Dean melted into the kiss and it wasn’t long before he found himself sobbing in the angel’s arms, tears streamed down his cheeks. Tears of pain and guilt but also tears of relieve, he was free, he was free to be who he really was. Cas saved him. 

He closed his eyes and Cas just held him tight, teleported back to the bunker and put him in bed. He fell asleep before Cas could say anything more. Cas kissed his forehead and put a blanket over him ‘you’re a brave man, you’re a hero, sleep now, I-I love you’. He couldn’t see that Dean’s lips slightly parted in a smile, a tiny smile but still. Cas closed the door, left his hunter to rest. He knew now, they saved each other. He smiled too.


End file.
